Darth Bane/Legends
00:05, 19. Nov. 2007 (CET)}} Darth Bane, geboren unter dem Namen Dessel, war ein Sith-Lord der 1000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin zur Zeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege lebte. Bleibenden Ruhm erlangte Bane dadurch, dass er den Sith-Orden grundlegend reformierte und durch die Regel der Zwei die Grundlage für die Machtübernahme Palpatines am Ende der Klonkriege legte. Nach einer harten Kindheit und Jugend in den Cortosis-Minen von Apatros verschlug es Dessel zu den Streitkräften der Sith, wo er sich bei den Zwielichtkriegern bis zum Rang eines Seargent hocharbeitete. Aufgrund eines überragenden Sieges wurde er von Lord Kopecz in die Sith-Akademie auf Korriban aufgenommen und wurde dort fortan in den Lehren der Dunklen Seite unterwiesen. Als die entscheidende Schlacht auf Ruusan näherrückte, erkannte Bane, dass die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit eine Perversion der ursprünglichen Lehre der Sith darstellte, verlieh sich selbst den Titel „Darth“ und verließ die Akademie. Gestärkt durch das Studium des Vermächtnisses Darth Revans entwarf er einen Plan zur Vernichtung der verbleibenden Sith, den er schließlich durch die Gedankenbombe während der Siebten Schlacht von Ruusan ausführen konnte. Anschließend nahm er die junge Zannah zu seiner Schülerin und reiste auf der Suche nach weiteren verschollenen Sith-Lehren unter anderem nach Dxun. Sein eigenes Vermächtnis überdauerte in Form eines Holocrons bis ins Jahr 130 NSY, in dem Darth Krayt den Rat der Lords Bane, Nihilus und Andeddu suchte. Biografie Zeit auf Apatros Bane wurde als Dessel auf dem Planeten Apatros geboren, sein Vater war der Minenarbeiter Hurst, dieser machte Bane dafür verantwortlich, das dessen Mutter bei seiner Geburt starb. Fortan ließ Hurst keinen Tag vergehen ohne Bane dafür zu bestrafen was er seiner Mutter antat. Bane ließ dies über sich ergehen, für ihn waren jedoch die körperlichen Missetaten seines Vaters an ihm, bei weitem nicht so Schlimm, wie den Namen den sich Hurst für seinen Sohn ausdachte. Hurst nannte ihn stets wenn er betrunken war Bane, den Fluch der auf seinem Leben lag, der Fluch der den Tod seiner Frau verantworten zu hatte, der Fluch welcher ihn zu einem Leben auf Apatros verurteilt hatte. Für Bane stand dieser Name in seiner Kindheit für alle Ängste, die sich ein Kind vorstellen konnte, welche unter anderem die Angst davor war seinen Vater zu enttäuschen oder von ihm verlassen zu werden, doch währte nicht mehr allzu lange, bereits im Alter von dreizehn Jahren begann Bane im Bergwerk zu arbeiten. Die Schichten im Bergwerk dauerten zehn Standardstunden, was auf Apatros der halbe Tag war. Die Arbeit im Bergwerk war schwer und anstrengend, hinzu kam das die Freunde seines Vaters ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit schikanierten, unter ihnen auch Gerd welcher sich besonders mit Bane stritt. Doch machten Bane die körperlichen Arbeiten von Tag zu Tag stärker. Fünf Jahre vergingen und aus dem kleinen dreizehnjährigen Bane war ein Mann geworden, welcher durch die viele Arbeit an Muskelmasse zugelegt hatte, was sich auch an seinem Körper zeigte, jedoch war Bane noch nicht so stark um seinem Vater zu trotzen. Dann kam wieder der Tag wo sich sein Vater direkt nach der Arbeit auf eine Flasche stürzte und anfing zu trinken. Bane saß am Tisch und aus, dies nutzte sein Vater aus um einen Streit anzufangen. Er warf Bane vor zu viel zu essen und das er anfangen müsste Doppelschichten zu arbeiten um ihn zu ernähren, darauf sagte ihm Bane das er genauso lange arbeiten würde wie er. Dies war für Hurst zu viel und er stürzte sich auf Bane und packte ihn bei den Handgelenken, Bane versuchte noch sich zu wehren, doch kam er gegen seinen zwanzig Kilo schwereren Vater noch nicht an. Bane sagte noch etwas zu seinem Vater, was diesen nur noch wütender machte um schließlich von seinem Vater verprügelt zu werden. In der folgenden Nacht lag Bane noch wach als sein Vater schlief und hatte nur einen Gedanken, die Hoffnung das sein Vater sterben würde. Diesen Gedanken hatte er bis auch er schließlich einschlief. Am nächsten Morgen stellte Bane fest das sein Vater in der Nacht verstarb, die Ärzte kamen zum Urteil das er einen Herzanfall hatte, welcher ihm zum Verhängnis wurde. Bane schuftete auch die nächsten fünf Jahre in den Minen Apatros bis es zu einem entscheidenen Tag in seinem Leben kam. Am fünften Todestag seines Vaters, geriet er in einen Streit mit Gerd, seines Vaters ehemals besten Freundes. Dieser Streit artete in eine heftige handgreifliche Auseinandersetzung aus, in welcher Bane Gerd den Daumen abbiss. Die Rechtssprechung auf Apratos sah es vor, das Bane ebenso lange aufhören musste zu arbeiten wie Gerd. Dies bedeutet für Bane eine herbe Einbusse von Credits und so ging er in die Cantina des Neimoidianers Groshik. Bane ging zur Theke und verleibte sich einige Drinks ein, mit Groshik unterhielt er sich über die Geschehnisse und über die auf Apatros verweilenden Soldaten der Republik. Einige der Soldaten saßen in der Cantina an einem Tisch und spielten Sabacc. Bane spürte das dies seine Möglichkeit war den Verlust der Credits auf einen Schlag auszugleichen und setzte sich an den Tisch, nachdem ein vorheriger Mitspieler ausstieg. Nach etlichen Runden Sabacc hatte sich ein beträchtlicher Pott mit Credits angesammelt, welcher allerdings nur derjenige einsammeln konnte welcher einen Sabacc, also 23 Punkte bekam. Bane und der verbleibende Spieler am Tisch hatten beide eine Narrenreihe und so kam es zum Stechen, welches Bane nach dem Zweiten ziehen gewann. Zudem stellte Bane fest das er Sabacc hatte und den gesamten Pott gewonnen hatte. Sein Gegenüber konnte dies nicht wahr haben und stieß den Tisch um und brüllte in der Cantina herum. Durch das Einschreiten Groshiks konne allerdings eine Keilerei vermieden werden. Nachdem Bane hinaus ging wurde er von den Soldaten überfallen, doch konnte Bane sich wehren. Dabei hatte er allerdings einen seiner Angreifer getötet. Verzweifelt lief er zu Groshik in die Cantina zurück und erzählte ihm davon. Groshik erzählte Bane davon das er einen Lieferanten kennen würde, welcher ihn zu den Sith bringen würde. Da Bane ansonsten nur die Wahl hätte in eine Strafkolonie gehen zu müssen, entschied er sich dafür mit dem Lieferanten zu den Sith zu fliegen. Sergeant der Zwielichtkrieger Endlich von Apatros und seinem dortigen Schicksal entkommen, entschied sich Bane nicht mehr länger sein unbefristetes dasein weiter zuführen. Er entschied sich der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit beizutreten, als Soldat in einem schier endlosen Krieg gegen die Republik und die Jedi. Als er bei der Musterung war traf er dort auf einen Mann mit dem er zu den Zwielichtkriegern gesandt wurde. Eine Gruppe von Frontfussvolk, welche zuerst in den Kampf geschickt wurde um zu kämpfen und auch als erste zu sterben. Doch entwickelte sich Bane zu einem hervorragenden Anführer, dessen Fähigkeiten bereits in einer der ersten Schlachten im Dienste der Sith hervortraten. Auf der Heimatwelt der Wookiees, Kashyyyk, wurden die Zwielichtkriegern vom Rest der Streitmacht der Sith getrennt. Sie mussten sich alleine durch den Dschungel aus Wroshyr-Bäumen schlagen und wenn Bane nicht das Kommando übernommen und sie mittels der Macht geleitet hätte, wären sämtliche Soldaten ums Leben gekommen. Doch als sie wieder zur restlichen Armee zustießen und die Kommandeure davon erfuhren, war es nicht Bane, sondern der Kommandant der Zwielichtkrieger Ulabore welcher die Ehrung erfuhr. Er war jedoch schlau genug Bane als ersten zu befördern und ihn in den Rang eines Sergeant zu erheben. Dank Banes Führungskraft wurde die Zwielichtkrieger schnell berühmt innerhalb der Sith-Streikräfte und wurden zu einer der besten Einheiten der Sith, welche zu den gefährlichsten und wichtigsten Einsatzorten im Krieg geschickt wurden. So wurden sie ausgesandt, um auf Phaseera einen republikanischen Außenposten anzugreifen und zu zerstören, damit die restlichen Streitkräfte ungehindert weiterziehen konnten. Bane wusste das sie tagsüber keinerlei Chance auf Sieg hatten und so war vorgesehen Nachts anzugreifen. Ulabore erhielt jedoch von den Kommandeuren Anweisung am Tage anzugreifen. Nach einem Streit mit ihm, schlug Bane Ulabore nieder und ließ ihn fesseln. Zwei Rekruten befahl er auf Ulabore aufzupassen, während er mit den restlichen den Vorposten angriff. Der Angriff glückte, jedoch konnte sich auch Ulabore befreien, sodass Bane nun gefangen war und zu den Sith gebracht wurde. Das Scharmützel ging später als Schlacht von Phaseera und Beginn der Läuterung der Sith in die Geschichte ein. Ausbildung auf Korriban Am nächsten Morgen nach seiner Ankunft auf Korriban wurde der neue Schüler von Akademie-Leiter Qordis offiziell begrüßt. Während Bane auf dem Boden knieend zunächst erstmals begierig den Sith-Kodex hörte und den Erläuterungen des Sith-Lords lauschte, erklärte dieser dem jungen Mann die Kraft er Dunklen Seite der Macht und den Zweck der Sith-Akademien und den besonderen Stellenwert jener auf Korriban. Dabei ließ er Bane Raum für eigene Fragen und Erkenntnisse über das Gehörte und erklärte ihm, dass er selbst das Potenzial besitze ein Sith-Lord zu werden und die Truppen der Bruderschaft im Krieg gegen die Republik zu führen. Bevor Qordis Bane entließ, damit er am üblichen Unterricht der Meister teilnehmen konnte, salbte er ihn mit seinem Blut, als Zeichen der Zugehörigkeit zum Orden der Sith, was Bane jedoch als abstoßender als die Brutalität einer Schlacht empfand. In den folgenden Wochen stürzte sich der ehemalige Bergarbeiter und Soldat in das Studium der Macht. Allerdings stellte er dabei fest, dass er einer der wenigen Schüler war, die die Macht noch nicht beherrschen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu den teilweise schon viele Jahre an der Akademie studierenden Sith war er selbst bislang nicht ausgebildet worden. Mit dem festen Ehrgeiz, diesen Rückstand aufzuholen, saugte er alles ein, was ihm Meister wie Qordis, Kas'im oder Orilltha beibrachten. Während er von Qordis die grundlegende Beherrschung der Macht und wichtige Meditationstechniken erlernte, unterrichtete ihn Kas'im in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes. Aufgrund der allgegenwärtigen Konkurrenz zwischen den Schülern war Ehrgeiz eine der wichtigsten Vorraussetzungen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Meister zu erregen und Einzelunterricht in komplexeren Lektionen auf dem Weg zum Sith-Lord zu bekommen. Trotz seines momentanen Rückstandes war sich Bane vollkommen sicher, dass er eines Tages alle anderen Absolventen der Akademie an Macht überflügeln würde, was er sich fortan immer vor Augen halten wollte. Schon nach einigen Wochen des Trainings konnte er die Macht zum Bewegen kleinerer Dinge einsetzen, indem er nur daran dachte. Zusätzlich zu den meist eher abstrakt gehaltenen Lektionen der Meister zog sich Bane täglich für mehrere Stunden in das Archiv der Akademie zurück, um die Schriften der alten Sith-Lords zu studieren. Da seine jüngeren Mitschüler es vorzogen, ihre Kampffertigkeiten zu verbessern anstatt über alter Literatur zu brüten, war Bane meist allein in der mit Pergamenten gefüllten Bibliothek. Für ihn stellten die Schriften eine sinnvolle Ergänzung und den nötigen Kontext zum Unterricht der Meister dar, was eines Tages der Schlüssel zu seinem vollen Potenzial sein würde. Allerdings hielt die anfängliche Begeisterung Banes für die Schriften der Alten nicht lange an und er geriet immer mehr in den Alltagstrott der Akademie. Durch das tägliche Training und den Umgang mit den anderen Studenten fühlte sich der junge Mann belebt, stark, das Studieren dagegen erschien ihm als kaltes und steriles Vergnügen. Aufgrund seiner schnellen Fortschritte erwarb sich Bane innerhalb kurzer Zeit einen gewissen Rang unter seinen Mitstudenten, was diesen auch gleichzeitig weniger Angriffsfläche für geschickte Intrigen bot, um in der Gunst der Meister aufzusteigen, da dies sofort die Neugier von Qordis auf sich ziehen würde. Ließ sich ein Student bei einer solchen Sabotage erwischen, drohten ihm drakonische Strafen. Einzig eine Herausforderung am Ende der täglichen Lichtschwert-Trainingsstunden war eine legale Möglichkeit, einen Rivalen zu demütigen. So trainierte Bane unter Kas'im wieder und wieder Schläge und Sequenzen, bis diese in Fleisch und Blut übergingen, sodass eine bewusste Ausführung und Kalkulierung der Techniken im Kampf nicht mehr nötig war. Die Trainingsstunden waren kräftezehrend und Nachlässigkeiten wurden sofort durch den Schwertmeister geahndet. Gleichzeitig lernte Bane in der Meditation immer besser, die Philosophie der Sith, ihren Kodex und seine Bedeutung sowie die Macht der Dunklen Seite zu verstehen und dies führte ihn zu Erkenntnissen über seine eigenen Ketten – die eindeutig in persönlichen Bindungen bestanden –, die es nun endgültig zu sprengen galt. Nach einigen Wochen des intensiven Trainings war auch für Bane der Moment gekommen, eine Herausforderung auszusprechen. Sein Ziel sollte der Makurth Fohargh sein, der in der Rangliste noch über ihm stand. Bane hatte einmal im Kampf gegen diesen gewonnen, sodass er diesen Makel nun tilgen wollte. Nachdem der Kampf für Bane schon fast gewonnen war, gelang es Fohargh dennoch ihn an der Schulter zu treffen und selbige zu lähmen. Er begann nun den entwaffneten Menschen zu verhöhnen, warf ihm vor Bane, der Fluch der Sith zu sein. Von der Verwendung seines Namens gegen ihn erzürnt, griff er just in dem Moment in die Macht hinaus, als Fohargh ihn niederstrecken wollte. Er zerschmetterte den Machtschild des Makurth mühelos und quetsche das Leben aus ihm heraus. Dieser eindrückliche Sieg bescheerte ihm einerseits die Aufmerksamkeit des bisher stäksten Studenten der Akademie, Sirak, andererseits auch Einzelunterricht bei einigen Meistern. Dieser Mord mithilfe der Macht blieb jedoch nicht ohne Folgen. Im Schlaf durchlebte er die Nacht erneut, in der sein Vater starb. Doch diesmal erkannte er, was damals wirklich geschah. Er, der damals unterlegene Junge hatte seinem Vater im Schlaf das Herz zerdrückt. Entgegen aller Erwartungen ließen Banes Leistungen in den darauf folgenden Woche jedoch nach. Er hatte Probleme sich der Dunklen Seite zu öffnen, er konnte sich im Training nicht verbessern. Seine Fähigkeiten nahmen eher ab als zu. Deshalb versagten ihm die Meister auch den Einzelunterricht, sodass Bane nur noch einen Weg aus der Krise sah. Er musste Sirak im Zweikampf besiegen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern benutzte der Zabrak ein Doppelklingenschwert. Erwartungsgemäß waren Banes immer mehr schwindende Talente gegen den Meisterschüler nicht genug. Nachdem Bane am Anfang des Kampfes noch kurz bestehen konnte, zeigte sich schnell, wie sehr im Sirak überlegen war. Dieser kostete diese Überlegenheit voll aus. Als Bane dem Tode nahe war, versetzte ihm der Zabrak noch einen Tritt ins Gesicht, das seine Zähne zerspringen ließ, doch er tötete ihn nicht. So fand sich Bane noch Wochen später in einem Bacta-Tank, um seine Verletzungen zu kurieren. Nach der Wiederherstellungsphase war Bane in den Augen seiner Mitstudenten plötzlich der Bodensatz der Akademie, er erhielt keinen Einzelunterricht mehr und auch in den Gruppenübungen fiel er immer weiter zurück. Er verkroch sich zusehends in die Bibliothek und studierte wieder in den Schriften der Alten Sith, bis eines Tages die ehemalige Jedi Githany in die Akademie kam. Sie hatte die Jedi in einer Schlacht auf Ruusan verraten und war zu den Sith übergelaufen. Nun sollte sie an der Akademie ihr wahres Potential in der Dunklen Seite ausschöpfen lernen. Schnell erkannte sie in Sirak ihren größten Widersacher. Da sie hörte, wie stark Bane vor seinem Sieg gegen Fohargh war, beschloss sie ihn zu benutzten, um den Zabrak beseitigen zu können. Durch ein geschicktes Spiel mit Banes Ehrgeiz und seinem Begehren gelang es der gutaussehenden Frau Banes Verbindung zur Macht wieder zu erwecken. Sie vereinbarten im geheimen zusammen zu üben, sodass sie sich zusammen gegen Sirak stellen konnte. Im Gruppenunterricht stellte sich Bane weiterhin überaus ungeschickt an, und verbarg seine wiedererstarkte und weiter wachsende Verbindung zur Macht. Jedoch erkannte Bane sehr schnell, dass er stehts in Githanys Schatten zu bleiben drohte, wenn sie seine einzige Lehrerin bliebe. Ernüchterung und Entschluss Die Lehren der Alten Mit der Valcyn flog Bane nach Lehon und landete auf dem größten Kontinent am Strand. Wohl von den Geräuschen des Schiffes angelockt wartete dort schon ein Rancor auf ihn. Der Sith machte sich den Willen des großen Tieres Untertan, suchte in dessen Erinnerungen nach einem bestimmten Gebäude und ließ sich von der Bestie dorthin tragen. Früher durch vielfältige Sicherheitsmechanismen geschützt, konnte Bane das Bauwerk nun gefahrlos betreten. Bewundernd streifte er durch den Tempel, doch schon bald stellte er ernüchternd fest, dass der Tempel wohl, wie die Gräber auf Korriban, schon geplündert worden waren. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Gräbern strahlte der Tempel noch eine Aura der Dunklen Seite ab. Deshalb wusste Bane, dass er hier fündig werden konnte und suchte weiter. Stundenlang durchkämmte er den Tempel von oben nach unten. In den untersten Stockwerken des Tempel stieß er auf ein leuchtendes Schriftzeichen. Ein Druck auf dieses legte ein Geheimfach frei. Darin findet Bane eine Sith-Holocron, einen Speicher unglaublichen Wissens. Darth Revans Wissen und Wesen war in diesem Gerät gespeichert, so konnte dieser Sith-Lord Bane fast so unterrichten, als säßen sie zusammen in dem Tempel. Mehrere Wochen ließ sich Bane von dem Holocron unterweisen, sowohl in Fähigkeiten und Praktiken, als auch über das wahre Wesen der Dunklen Seite. Die selbsternannten Sith-Lords der Bruderschaft waren nichts im Vergleich zu Revan und den anderen alten Lords gewesen, das hatte Bane schon seinem Studium in den Archiven der Akademie festgestellt. Jetzt erkannte er erst, wie unbedeutend und einfältig diese neue Generation Sith wirklich war. Viel zu schnell jedoch ging die Energie des Gerätes zu Neige und Bane entschloss sich noch eine Weile über das gelernte zu meditieren. Er wurde jedoch in dieser Meditation vom Schwertmeister Kas'im gestört, welcher von Kaan geschickt worden war, um Bane zum Anschluss an die Bruderschaft zu bewegen oder zu töten. In den Übungskämpfen hatte Kas'im nie sein ganzes Können eingesezt, jedoch ließ sich Bane seine Bewegungen von der dunklen Seite leiten, sodass er den Twi'lek immer weiter zurücktrieb. Als er diesen in eine Sackgasse trieb, genoss er für einen kurzen Moment den bevorstehenden Sieg. Diese Kampfpause nutzte Kas'im jedoch, um seine Doppelklinge zu trennen, sodass er nun mit zwei einzelnen Schwertern kämpfen konnte. Gegen diesen unbekannten Stil konnte Bane nicht viel ausrichten, sodass nun er ein Rückzugsgefecht führte. Sein einziger Vorteil war nur noch seine Kenntnis des Tempels. Kurz vor dem Ausgang erkannte der Twi'Lek, dass Bane nur noch zu entkommen versuchte. Der kurze Moment, den Kas'im durch diese Erkenntnis abgelenkt war, nutzte Bane um den Tempel mit einem einzigen gewaltigen Sprung zu verlassen, den Schwertmeister mit der Macht zurückzustoßen und den gesamten Tempel zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Nun, da der Tempel zerstört war, gab es auf Lehon nichts mehr, was Bane interessieren konnte und so lief er durch Dschungel zurück zur Valcyn. Dort nahm er eine Nachrichtendrohne, in der er Kaan einen Waffenstillstand vorschlug. Er sagte er bereue den Mord an Kas'im und als Zeichen seines guten Willens fügte er die Erklärung der Gedankenbombe, einer mächtigen Waffe der dunklen Seite hinzu. Weiterhin schlug er ein Treffen auf dem Planeten Ambria vor, zu dem er sich auch selbst begab. Der Planet war einst von der Dunklen Seite der Macht durchdrungen, doch den Jedi war es gelungen die dunkle Seite in einen See einzusperren. Genau an diesem See schlug Bane sein Lager auf, an dem kurze Zeit später Githany mit einem Sith-Buzzard landete. Zuerst noch Gefahr vermutend ließ sich Bane doch auf einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Er erkannte sofort, dass sie Worrt-Gift auf ihren Lippen trug. Da er das Gift durch seine Macht neutralisieren konnte, überließ er sich noch zweimal der Leidenschaft und bot ein überzeugendes Schauspiel. Githany reiste mit dem Eindruck zurück, Bane wolle sich tatsächlich der Bruderschaft anschließen. Bane jedoch hatte nicht mit der Verschlagenheit Githanys gerechnet. Diese hatte das Worrt-Gift nur dazu benutzt, um Synox ein viel gefährlicheres Gift zu maskieren. Da das Synox Banes Macht schon schwächte, konnte er es nicht mehr selber austreiben. Seine einzige Chance war nun der Heiler Caleb, doch nach kurzer Zeit drohte ihn das Gift zu überwältigen. Bane konnte sich nur am Leben erhalten, indem er einen Schrottsammler und seine Familie tötete und deren Entsetzen und Angst in sich aufsaugte. Dem Tode sehr nahe erreichte er Caleb welcher ihn erst heilen wollte, als Bane dessen Tochter bedrohte. Schließlich von dem Gift geheilt, schenkte er den beiden das Leben und machte sich auf, sich der Bruderschaft auf Ruusan anzuschließen. Läuterung der Sith Während der Meditation über sein letztes Versagen fingen plötzlich die Orbalisken an, sich zu regen, weil sie eine nahende Präsenz in der Dunklen Seite der Macht feststellten. Er erwartete die Rückkehr Zannahs, konnte jedoch trotz der mondhellen Nacht kein sich näherndes Schiff sehen. Als er seine Wahrnehmung in der Macht erweiterte, konnte er jedoch keine Lebensformen feststellen. Als er realisierte, dass jemand mit der Macht das Leben maskierte, aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert gerade rechtzeitig, um den Angriff von acht Sith-Attentätern abzuwehren. Dabei verliess er in der Defensive ganz auf seine Orbaliskenpanzerung, sodass er in einer Art kämpfen konnte, die die Attentäter überraschte und ihm so einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschaffte. Zwar konnten die Orbalisken die Stromstösse der Macht-Lanzen nicht komplett neutralisieren, aber immerhin soweit abschwächen, dass Bane getrost weiter angreifen konnte. Nachdem er drei der Angreifer neutralisiert hatte, erblickte er am Rande des zerstörten Camps seine Schülerin neben einem Mann mit einem grünen Lichtschwert. Dieser stürzte sich zusammen mit den verbleibenden Attentätern in den Kampf. Obwohl die Angreifer durch die Verstärkung mit erneuter Kraft angriffen, waren sie Banes Stärke in der Dunklen Seite der Macht nicht gewachsen. Er erledigte die Attentäter nahezu problemlos, so dass er sich dem Mann allein zuwenden konnte. Dieser rief nach Zannahs Unterstützung, die sie ihm jedoch nicht gewährte. Danach wand sich Bane gegen seine Schülerin, in der festen Überzeugung, von ihr betrogen worden zu sein. Schneller und stärker, als er sie je angegriffen hatte, stürzte sich Bane auf Zannah, die ihn nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte, sie in seiner Wut zu erschlagen. Einzig ihre Erwähnung, dass sie etwas über das Geheimnis der Holocronerstellung erfahren hatte, konnte ihn schließlich davon überzeugen, dass sie ihm immer noch loyal war. }} Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten Persönlichkeit Fähigkeiten Umgang mit der Macht Lichtschwertkampf Er erhielt das alt Schwert von Kas´ims Meister, nachdem er gegen Sirak gewonnen hatte. Dieses Schwert hatte einen gebogenen Griff. Er verwendete den Kampfsitl Shien/Djem So. Hinter den Kulissen Auf vielen Bildern ist Banes Lichtschwert falsch dargestellt. Er hat ein Schwert mit gebogenem Griff, ähnlich wie Graf Dooku, und nicht ein grades wie es oft dargestellt wird. Quellen *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File #18'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Die Regel der Zwei *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Skywalkers Erbe'' Einzelnachweise Bane, Darth Bane, Darth Bane, Darth Bane, Darth Bane, Darth Bane, Darth en:Darth Bane es:Darth Bane fr:Darth Bane pt:Darth Bane pl:Darth Bane ru:Дарт Бэйн